


magic hands

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “fuck taemin, yes.”





	

“fuck taemin, yes.” 

jinki moans, one hand carded through taemin’s rose colored hair, the shaved sides soft against his fingers, his pants, underwear, and shoes tossed on the floor. his other hand grips the satin pillow behind his head, his back arched and veins prominent in his neck as taemin moves his mouth in the most wonderful ways, gliding up and down jinki’s thick and swollen cock. his hand works what his mouth can’t reach and jinki revels in the sensations from the metal ring on taemin’s forefinger. taemin pulls off, his lips drooling saliva and precum. he winks, licking the head of jinki’s cock like a lollipop a few times before taking jinki back in, sucking, hollowing his lips as he finds a steady rhythm. a few more mutterings of “fuck yes” and “goddamn taemin” slip out of jinki’s mouth before he goes rigid, his eyes flying open as he sits up, too fast, pulling taemin up by his hair so that they’re eye level.

“don’t even fucking think about it taemin.” he warns, glaring.

“i just thought that since we’re already here we might as well…” taemin’s face is all innocence. if jinki wasn’t so turned on he’d leave just for the dick move of trying to finger-fuck him without conversation. but as it is there are matters that still need attending to. aching, throbbing matters…  
“not now, not here. we don’t have time.” he argues, fighting the urge to shove taemin’s face back down on his dick. taemin quirks a smile, one eyebrow cocked in disbelief.

“we have time for you to get a blowjob but not for me to fuck you?”

“first of all if either of us is getting fucked tonight it’s you and second of all no, we don’t have time. as much as I’D like to bend YOU over and fuck your brains out all over this room we don’t have time for it.”  
taemin rolls his eyes and gets back to sucking jinki off, his lips and tongue resuming their intoxicating motions. jinki lays back, hissing at the cold sting of taemin’s ring as his boyfriend slips his fingers around his swollen dick. soon enough he’s cumming into taemin’s mouth, holding taemin’s head still until he’s through, feeling taemin swallow rapidly, and watching with satisfaction as taemin pulls off, saliva and cum dripping out of his mouth. taemin leans back on his knees and wipes his face with the back of his hand, smirking at jinki.

he climbs out of the coffin first, throwing one leg over the side and stretching it out to the floor to catch his balance, pushing himself off and out of the metal casket. once he’s out he takes a few steps back, leaning against another display. his lips are puffy, his hair is all mussed, and he looks absolutely sated.

“that was so hot, hyung.” he says, his voice deep and raspy.

“you’re twisted,” jinki mutters as he climbs out, his hair sticking up in the back, a sly grin on his face. he bends over to pick up his clothes and lets out a yelp when taemin slaps him on his naked ass.

“you love it.”

“who the fuck gets turned on at a funeral?”

“apparently you do,” taemin replies with a grin, his eyebrows waggling. jinki stands up, one finger raised with his clothes in hand.

“i get turned on at the offer of blowjobs. there’s a difference.” he shakes his head as he starts to re-dress and taemin laughs. he finishes getting dressed quickly and runs a hand through his hair; not much to be done about it, especially when taemin just starts playing with the chestnut locks instead of setting them back into place. he does the same with taemin’s hair, grabbing a handful and bringing him in for a sloppy kiss, tasting himself in taemin’s mouth. they stand there for a moment, oblivious to the world around them until the sound of a door slamming causes them to break apart. the silence that follows has them chuckling with nerves. they creep out into the hallway, checking both directions before heading towards the stairs. the climb down slowly, careful to make as little noise as possible, and make a discreet entry back into the main hall just as the service ends. they make their way down to the front row where jonghyun sits, a mess of tears, leaning against minho who holds him to his chest. he takes one look at jinki’s disheveled hair and taemin’s swollen lips and rolls his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation. jinki and taemin each take their turn comforting their friend, ending up with damp shoulders and a three minute speech each about how special they are, how much jonghyun loves them, and how happy he is that they are in his life. when they finally extract themselves they head out to the parking lot now teeming with mourners. as they near their car, taemin slips his arm around jinki’s and leans his head on his shoulder to whisper, “you know, we didn’t spend a month’s salary on that enormous sturdy bed for you not to fuck me into the sheets. let’s let those who mourn mourn and we get back to what we started upstairs. my ass is angry for your cock.” 

his voice drops as he breathes “daddy” into jinki’s ear, biting gently on his earlobe as they arrive at their car. jinki shivers and he’s certain his ears are blushing crimson as he unlocks taemin’s door, letting him inside and walking over to the driver’s seat. taemin knows what it does to jinki when he talks that way and it’s having it’s desired effect, evidenced by the way he shifts in his seat. if they weren’t in a parking lot with a hundred people dressed in white, some still dabbing at tears, he would throw his boyfriend into the backseat and feed his goddamn hungry ass. jinki wants to give in, he really wants to. but…

“what about jonghyun? he’ll expect us at the burial.” taemin blows air out through his cheeks and pouts.

“he’s too busy crying over some uncle he never met to give a fuck where we are. besides, he’ll never know.”

“like you can keep a secret. i saw you with your phone. i bet you texted everyone about how you blew me in a coffin the first chance you got. i’m surprised you didn’t take pictures.”

taemin pats his jacket with a smirk, one that slowly fades as his panting becomes more frantic, his eyes growing wider as he looks up at jinki in a panic.

“taemin no. tell me you didn’t…”

“it must have slipped out of my pocket when we were leaving. oh fuck.”

“fuck taemin, no.”


End file.
